Yuusha no Saiyan
by xpegasox
Summary: Tres semanas en las que sucedieron muchas cosas zamasu, milk entre otras cosas ,goku creía que nada mas podría pasar pero, que equivocado estaba cuando encontró ese libro su vida cambio (goku x harem)
1. prologo

Yuusha no saiyan

Hola gente de fanfiction como están este es mi primer fic espero que les guste bueno son más que comience :3 x3 ;3

Prologo: Dónde estoy?.

Pasaron tres semanas después de los acontecimientos de Zamasu, goku se encontraba entrenando en el planeta de Bills con el fin de volverse más fuerte y superarlo. Seguro que se estarán preguntando qué tipo de entrenamiento estará realizando nuestro querido Saiyayin con el fin de superar al Dios de la destrucción bills pues ese entrenamiento era nadamas y nada menos que… realizar tareas domésticas si como acaban de leer realizar tareas domésticas tonto no?.

Vamos con Goku este se encontraba en una habitación asignada por su maestro whiss, ya que su labor en esta era limpiarla ya que whiss se la había asignado como parte de su entrenamiento o mejor dicho de deberes domésticos.

Pero que aburrido es hacer esto, porque whiss tiene que asignarme este tipo de entrenamiento no ni siquiera podría decir ser que es un entrenamiento pero, bueno no queda de otra si no lo hago whiss no seguirá entrenándome. Decía Goku con una cara de total aburrimiento.

Paso dos horas en las que goku pudo finalmente terminar de limpiar la habitación.

Muy bien creo que quedo bien. Dijo goku con una cara de satisfacción al haber logrado la tarea asignada.

Goku solo se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación para preguntarle a whiss si le podía asignar un entrenamiento que no estuviera relacionado con hacer deberes domésticos.

Espero que whiss me asigne un buen entrenamiento y nada de limpiar una habitación o algo parecido dijo goku con la esperanza de whiss le asigne un buen entrenamiento cuando goku se acercaba a la puerta para salir de la habitación su estómago empezó a sonar muy fuerte.

Ufff que hambre tengo, bueno después de todo no comí nada desde que llegue al planeta de bills sama bueno después de entrenar le diré a milk que me haga una deliciosa comida dijo goku feliz con el hecho de comer, pero cuando recordó el mencionar el nombre de su esposa milk no pudo evitar poner un semblante triste.

Se preguntara que paso con milk acaso las discusiones que tenía con su esposa del no querer trabajar y el de solamente querer entrenar llegaron a otro nivel o milk lo engaño, no señores nada de eso algo sucedió hace dos semana lo que cambio un poco el carácter de goku y una promesa que le hiso hacer su esposa veamos que fue.

Flashback

Dos semanas antes.

Milk se encontraba acostaba en una cama en el dormitorio donde dormía junto con su esposo goku, normal no seguramente estará durmiendo como cualquier otra persona normal pero, lastimosamente ese no era el motivo por el cual esta estaba acostaba era otro si uno observaba se podía ver que su piel estaba muy pálida e incluyo más arrugada de lo normal a que se debía esto, era porque milk tenía una enfermedad que había pasado por su familia generación por generación desde tiempo antiguos.

La enfermedad consiste en que consumía poco a poco los órganos de la persona al punto de volverlos inútiles, pero no había alguna cura? no la había ya que la enfermedad mutaba a cada rato por lo cual encontrar una cura era imposible así que solo quedaba la muerte para el que la portara.

Por lo cual no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida la madre de milk también había sufrido esta enfermedad la misma enfermedad que ahora está sufriendo ella.

En la casa se encontraba toda la familia son junto con los amigos de goku y los guerreros Z.

Adelante papa mama quiere verte digo gohan saliendo de la habitación donde se encontraba milk con una mirada triste.

De acuerdo gohan iré digo goku en su rostro también se podía ver un semblante triste, este entraba a la habitación para ver a su esposa acostada en la cama apenas duras respirado y con los ojos cerrados.

Go, go, goku eres tú. dijo milk duras apenas ya que casi no le quedaban fuerzas ni para hablar.

Si yo milk. respondió goku.

Mi querido goku ven acércate dijo milk con una voz que apenas se podía escuchar casi como un susurro, pero goku con sus sentidos de combate refinado en cada lucha que daba este la escucho claramente por lo cual acerco.

Dime milk que necesitas digo goku mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa delicadamente, ya que ella estaba como un cristal que al mínimo movimiento brusco se rompería.

Go go goku quiero que me prometas algo dijo milk mirando a su esposo.;

Dime milk hare lo que sea por ti digo goku con una cara determinada para cumplir los deseos de su esposa.

Prométeme que encuentras si alguna chica linda que se enamora de ti sal y ten una familia con ella y hazla feliz como lo hiciste conmigo digo milk con una sonrisa cariñosa mirando a su esposo.

Pe, pero porque quieres que haga algo como eso milk no creo poder hacer eso tu eres mi esposa y no podría jamás remplazarte, dijo goku con una mira sorprendida por lo que había dicho su esposa.

Goku cariño no quiero que toda la vida estés sufriendo por mí ya que tienes todo el derecho de enamorarte de nuevo por favor goku aslo por mi dijo milk.

De acuerdo milk si es tu última voluntad entoses lo hare digo goku sosteniendo la mano de su esposa.

Te quiero… goku era lo último que pudo decir milk antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Milk milk MILKKK! era el grito de goku al ver que su esposa había muerto las lágrimas salían por sus ojos por el dolor de haber perdido a su esposa, pero el cumpliría con la promesa que le hizo prometer su esposa.

Fin del flashback.

(nota del autor: sé que algunos me dirán o me reclamaran porque no se puede revivir a milk con las esferas del dragón las personas que mueren por causas naturales como enfermedades no pueden volver a la vida por lo cual no se podría traer de vuelta a milk y recordemos que las semillas del ermitaño no curan enfermedades solamente recupera la energía y sana las heridas creo yo o alo mejor me equivoco :v xd fin de notal del autor.)

Milk era lo único que dijo goku con una mirada triste al recordar a su difunta esposa este solo se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Cuando goku iba a abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación pudo sentir que había pateado algo con su pie derecho.

Pero que es esto digo goku cuando miro hacia abajo para ver que pateo vio un libro de color café con unas letras que no entendía para nada.

Un libro que hace este libro aquí-se preguntó goku ya que al limpiar la habitación no pudo observar en ningún momento una estantería para libros alrededor de la habitación.

Mmm… vamos a ver a lo mejor tiene algo interesante Pensó el saiyan a la par que habría el libro para ver que contenía, este solo pudo observar que el libro estaba escrito en un idioma que no entendía para nada solamente pasaba página por página al no entenderlo.

Qué libro más extraño digo goku al continuar pasando las paginas llego a unas páginas que contenía ciertas imágenes la primera fue el de una princesa y unos guerreros que portaban ciertas armas uno portaba una lanza, un arco, una espada y el ultimo un escudo.

Que imágenes más interesante me gustaría poder entenderlo dijo goku, curioso al saber que significaban esas imágenes goku al pasar del guerrero del escudo encontró una página en blanco.

Mmm… al parecer termina acá el libro pensó el saiyan pero no se percato que el libro empezó pasar de página solo y tomar el brillo de un tono dorado.

Pero qu… antes que goku pudiera terminar su frase ,fue cortada ya que el brillo del libro se volvió más intenso cegándolo y envolviéndolo en un brillo dorado, este lo elevaba del suelo para de un tirón saliera disparado hacia arriba a un portal que se encontraba en el techo.

Teles transportándolo a un lugar que le era desconocido.

Aaaaaaaaa. era lo único que podía gritar goku al sentirse succionado por esta energía desconocida.

Este cayó al suelo donde había un círculo mágico donde estaban presente varias personas vestidas con capucha como si fueran magos.

Estas personas estaban diciendo algo pero, goku no entendía nada, ya que estaba muy desorientado y traba de recuperase de ese viaje repentino.;

Este cerro los ojos y respiro profundo para tratar de recuperarse y saber dónde estaba.

Goku se había recuperado un poco por lo cual se sentó todavía se sentía un poco mareado y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de sentir las energía de sus amigos, whiss o de bills para saber dónde estaba pero no podía sentir nada.

Diablos no puedo sentir nada dijo goku con una cara frustración al no sentir las energía de alguien conocido pero vio que se encontraba con otras seis personas más.

Donde me encuentro le pregunto a las personas que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Fin del Prólogo.

Bueno que les pareció el prólogo sé que fue algo corto pero, el capítulo 1 lo compensa bueno nos vemos en el capitulo 1 ;3


	2. capitulo 1

Capítulo 1; la traición y un comerciante de esclavos?.;

Hola nos vemos de nuevo aquí les traigo el capítulo uno bueno no los molesto mas espero que les guste :3

Donde estoy es lo que pregunto el saiyan a las personas a su alrededor pero, su pregunta no fue contestada ya que los hombre con capucha que están al frente suyo estaban susurrando entre ellos.;

Goku Al ver que su respuesta no fue contestada por los hombres con capucha decidió preguntar nuevamente pero esta vez a los tres chicos que estaban a su lado.;

Disculpen saben dónde me encuentro pregunto el saiyan al chico que se encontraba alado suyo.;

Lo siento pero nos dónde estamos yo también ando perdido, creo que lo mejor es escuchar a los tipos que tenemos adelante nuestro respondió el chico alado suyo.;

Okey, entonces dijo goku se quedó en silencio para ver que decían los hombres con capucha.;

Estos habían dejado de hablar entre ellos y dieron un paso adelante para decir lo siguiente.;

Oh Heroes! Por favor salven a nuestro mundo!.; dijeron los hombres con capucha.;

Que!.;

Gritaron los chicos alado de goku al mismo tiempo.; goku no había dicho nada ya que se encontraba en sus pensamientos.;

Goku tenía una cara confundida preguntándose, salvar al mundo de que acaso nuevamente vino una amenaza.; goku cerró los ojos y trato de sentir algún ki maligno pero al principio no sintió nada pero, después pudo sentir algo que estaba como muy concentrado como si fuera una especie de olas de ki maligno.;

Puedo sentirlo pero esta como escondido como si fuera a salir en cualquier momento a atacar.; pensó goku para poner después un semblante serio.; puede que no sea mi mundo pero no está de más poder ayudarlos con esta amenaza.;

Como goku sabía que no era su mundo cuando trato de sentir el ki de sus amigos pero, no pudo encontrarlos por ninguna parte de este planeta sin embargo si había sentido varios tipos de energía que eran muy diferentes a los que conocía en la tierra por lo tanto llego a la conclusión de que se encontraba en otro planeta o dimensión.;

Goku sabia un poco acerca del universo ya que su maestro whiss le dijo, que un guerrero no solo debía de tener fuerza si no también inteligencia, por lo que le enseñaba un poco de todo lo que sabía le dijo que más allá del rincón del universo se encontraban lugares o mejor dicho dimensiones que no habían sido exploradas por el por lo que tuviera cuidado si de casualidad algún día se encontrara con un portal desconocido, ya que lo podían mandar a una dimensión desconocida y sería muy difícil volver a traerlo a su dimensión.;

No era el más inteligente pero, pudo aprender un poco de lo que le había enseñado whiss.;

Goku solo dio un pequeño suspiro y pensó bueno no queda otra veré como regresare a mi mundo, tal vez estos tipos conozcan una manera de que pueda volver a mi dimensión.;

Goku solo se dispuso a escuchar lo que dirían los hombres vestidos con capucha.;

Sé que tienen muchas preguntas y del porque están aquí pero, solo puedo darles una respuesta simple a su pregunta ya que disponemos de poco tiempo, nosotros hemos completado una ceremonia muy antigua en la cual invocara a cuatro personas que portaran las armas legendarias y protegerán a este mundo y hemos logrado invocarlos a ustedes, los cuatro héroes que salvaran a este mundo.; dijo el hombre con la túnica.;

Nuestro mundo se encuentra al borde de la destrucción. Héroes, por favor préstennos su fuerza. Esta vez lo dijeron todos los hombres con las túnicas, a la vez que hacían una profunda reverencia hacia, goku y a los tres chicos.;

Goku pudo observar que en su brazo derecho había un escudo con una gema verde en el centro también vio que los otros chicos también tenían armas uno tenía una lanza, otro una espada y el ultimo un arco.;

Goku después de terminar de observar a los otros chicos dirigió su mirada a su escudo y pensó.;

Bueno el único arma que maneje fue el báculo sagrado que me regalo mi abuelito cuando era niño creo que le puedo encontrar algo de utilidad al escudo después de todo como dijeron ellos son armas legendarias tal vez guarden alguno que otro poder.;

Después de pensar que utilidad le podría dar a su escudo dirigió su mirada a los hombres con túnica para decir lo siguiente.;

Claro no hay problema alguno los podemos ayud,; pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el chico alado suyo.;

Este era un hombre de unos 21 de edad, piel blanca, cabello de color rubio con unos ojos de color café crema podría decirse que era algo guapo.; me niego tienen alguna manera de devolvernos a nuestro mundo dijo este con una mirada seria mirando a los hombres con túnica.;

Sí, yo también me niego el siguiente en hablar fue un joven de unos 16 años de edad, piel blanca cabello de color negro, ojos de color azul para después este alzara su espada apuntando hacia los hombre con túnica.; es que acaso no sienten culpa alguna de traernos así nadamas de imprevisto.; dijo este con una mirada seria.;

No pensamos trabajar de manera gratis, solo para volver a casa dijo un chico de unos 17 años cabello color verde, amarillento ojos de color verde lima.; este ligeramente alzo el arco dando a entender que si no cooperaban atacaría.;

Tienen en cuenta lo que pensamos nosotros según lo que digan, podríamos convertirlos en enemigos dijo el chico rubio que portaba la lanza,;

¿Que?, ¿Creen que está bien hablare de esa manera a alguien y sobre todo amenazarlos?, Cuando lo único que están pidiendo es ayuda no pueden ver la desesperación en sus rostros?, Acaso son estúpidos ustedes? Les digo goku a ellos con una mirada seria.;

Los tres se molestaron con él por decir que son estúpidos solo para que el chico rubio y de cabello negro con ojos azules les respondiera a goku con unas miradas molestas.;

Quien te crees que eres tú para hablarnos de esa manera.; dijo el rubio y el de los ojos azules

Goku con una mirada penetrante y liberando un poco de su poder los miro y les dijo pónganse serios y déjense de estupideces y de amenazas no ven que necesitan de nuestra ayuda para salvar su mundo.;

Los tres muchachos no dieron nada después, de eso pero en su rostro podía verse el miedo total.;

Quien rayos! es ese tipo y que pasa con ese poder que está liberando pensé que era solo alguien que hacia ejercicio nadamas para tener ese físico pero al parecer hay algo que me dice que si no tenemos cuidado con él nos puede eliminar.; era el pensamiento del rubio aterrado al ver esa mirada de goku.;

Que es esto lo que siento es acaso miedo no puede ser siento que con solo estar cerca suyo puedo sentir la muerte misma.; era el pensamiento del chico de cabello negro muy asustado viendo a goku.;

El chico que portaba el arco no pensó nada pero en su rostro se podía ver que estaba muy asustando y temblado sin parar si uno viera bien su pantalón se pudiera ver había una pequeña mancha mojada estaba, dando a entender que se orino del miedo.;

Los hombres con túnica estaban temeroso también al sentir el poder de goku pero, no dijeron nada a miedo de que les hiciera algo.;

Goku dejo de liberar su poder y con una mirada algo calmada dijo entiendo su deseo de querer volver a su mundo, pero no podemos dejarlos por su propia cuenta necesitan de nuestra ayuda así que solo escuchemos lo que tienen que decir y después saquen sus propias conclusiones de lo que van a hacer.;

Ya un poco calmados los chicos, solo se limitaron a asentir en silencio y dirigían su mirada a los hombres con túnica para ver que decían igual mente goku hacia lo mismo.

Disculpen las molestias continúen por favor seguramente tienen que decirnos algo mas no? dijo goku a los hombres estos después de escuchar las palabras de goku reaccionaron y siguieron explicándole la situación a goku y a los chicos.;

Así que les pido por favor primero accedan a tener una audiencia con el rey de Melromarc dijeron los hombres con túnica con una cara de súplica en su rostro y nuevamente hacían una reverencia Asia goku y compañía.;

De acuerdo vamos dijo goku sonriendo levemente hacia ellos para dar a indicar que estaba de acuerdo con la petición.;

Muchas gracias solo dijo el hombre con capucha agradecido de que goku escuchara su petición.;

Y ustedes se quedaran hay o nos seguirán dijo goku mirando a los tres chicos estos solo asintieron y siguieron a goku junto con los hombres con capucha hacia la salida dirigiéndose a la sala del trono para tener la audiencia con el rey.;

Mientras se dirigían hacia la sala del trono en una ventana se podía ver a una chica hermosa de cabello pelirrojo con ojos verde bestia un traje de doncella color purpura.;

Así que esos son los héroes el chico con el cabello de puerco espín es muy lindo y sexy pero al ver que tenía un escudo en su mano derecho esta puso una cara de decepción.;

Así que él es el héroe del escudo bueno es una lástima pero, no quiere decir que pueda tener un poco de diversión con el antes de romperlo, dijo la pelirroja con una cara de lujuria viendo a goku, esta solo se dispuso a ir a la puerta para salir de la habitación.;

Nota del autor: esta perra no sabe con quién se va a meter así que le va a salir tiro por la culata.;

Fin de nota del autor.;

En la sala del trono.;

Goku y los demás había llegado a la sala del trono del rey era la típica sala de cualquier rey de la época medieval.;

Así que estos son los cuatro héroes de la leyenda de que tanto se habla.; dijo un hombre que está entre los 50 o 60 años de edad estaba vestido con una ropa de la realeza junto con su corona en su cabeza dando a entender que era el rey encargado del reino.;

Déjenme presentarme soy el rey de melromarc, Aulteray Melromare, preséntense héroes dijo el rey mirando a los héroes fijamente pero su mirada estaba mostrando más interés en conocer a los tres chicos que a goku.;

Soy Ren Amaki , 16 años, estudiante de preparatoria se presentó con una mirada serena el chico con cabello negro de ojos azules ahora conocido como Ren.;

Yo soy Motoyasu Kitamura, 21 años, universitario se presentó el rubio ahora conocido como Motoyasu con una mira de confianza en su rostro mirando al rey.;

Soy Itsuki Kawasumi, 17 años estudiante de preparatoria se presentó el chico del arco con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando al rey y este tenía su mano tapando su entrepierna.;

El rey miro al héroe del arco extrañado y le pregunto sucede algo héroe del arco.;

Itsuki se puso nervioso cuando el rey le pregunto se sucedía algo este nerviosamente respondió no su majestad no sucede nada solo estoy haciendo ejercicio con mi mano jajaja.;

El rey solo alzo una ceja y dijo bueno si usted lo dice héroe del arco.;

Motoyasu, ren y goku lo miraron extraño pero no le dieron importancia así que siguieron con la presentación.;

Bueno supongo que soy el ultimo, me llamo.; goku estaba a punto de presentarse pero fue cortado por el rey que empezó a hablar.;

Ren,Motoyasu e itsuki dijo el rey ignorando completamente a goku.;

Se olvida de mí, rey dijo el saiyan mirando al rey pero pudo sentir cierta hostilidad viniendo del rey esto extraño a goku porque no entendía por el rey tenia hostilidad hacia el si ni siquiera le había hecho algo.;

A.; disculpa dijo el rey mirando a goku para después cerrar los ojos como si lo estuviera escuchando.;

No lo llames rey trátalo con más respeto. le dijo itsuki a goku.;

Goku solo simplemente lo ignoro esto molesto a itsuki, más de lo que estaba ya molesto con goku le iba a decir algo pero, se quedó callado después de recordar lo que paso anterior mente cuando se enojó.; las personas que estaban presentes al alrededor miraban a goku con desprecio como si fuera la mayor basura del mundo.; goku solo simplemente ignoro las miradas y se limitó a presentarse.;

Me llamo Son goku, tengo 28 años , practico artes marciales se presentó el saiyan al rey pero, este lo ignoro cosa que molesto a goku pero, lo dejo pasar ya que no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo estando allí.;

Goku había mentido con su edad ya que momentos antes de entrar a la audiencia con el rey decidió que era mejor ocultar un poco de donde venía por ahora.;

Bueno tendré que explicarles la situación dijo el rey con una cara seria mirando a los héroes.; Melromarc y el mundo entero corren un grave peligro.; el rey continuo explicando paso un buen rato en la cual el rey explicaba la situación en la que se encontraban.;

Asi que ese ki maligno que sentí son esas olas de calamidad ya veo, así que en un mes saldrá de nuevo bueno me ocupare de ellas sin problema alguno.; era el pensamiento de goku al recordar cuando trato de sentir las energías de qué tipo de amenaza estaba en este mundo.;

(Nota del autor: ya ustedes conocen la situación así que no hay necesidad de explicarla de nuevo.; fin de nota del autor.)

Subestimamos a las olas, presenciar una nos hizo abrir los ojos. Necesitamos a los cuatros héroes para repelerlas por eso los invocamos tal y como indicaban los mitos no hay tiempo que perder. dijo el rey a los héroes.;

Entiendo dijo ren a la vez que golpeaba el piso con la punta de la espada.; pero espero que entiendan que no trabajaremos sin recompensa.; dijo ren con una mirada seria.;

Goku miro algo molesto a ren pero, no dijo nada ya que al parecer no valía la pena hacerlos cambiar de opinión.;

Naturalmente, serán recompensados una vez repelidas las olas dijo un hombre con un traje elegante con una sonrisa mirando a los héroes.;

Si lo prometen supongo que puedo hacerlo. Dijo Motoyasu con una sonrisa al saber que serían recompensados.;

Ayudare mientras seamos aliados, pero no crean que soy su perro dijo Ren con una mirada seria.;

Exacto. No nos subestimen. Dijo itsuki con una mirada algo arrogante.;

Goku solamente suspiro al escuchar las respuestas de los otros tres chicos. De verdad estos chicos no tienen consideración alguna.;

Decidido, ahora héroes comprueben sus estadísticas, dijo el rey.;

¿Estadísticas? Dijo goku extrañado ante lo que dijo el rey.;

Esto...; dijo itsuki al saber de cómo debería de comprobar sus estadísticas.;

¿Acaso no se percataron al llegar a este mundo? Dijo ren con una cara que tenía algo de superioridad.;

A goku ya le estaba molestado la actitud de esos tres y más la del rey que lo miraba como si fuera una especie de basura que no debería de estar hay.;

¿No hay un icono en el borde de su visión? Dijo ren.;

Goku busco el icono al que se refería ren y lo encontró.;

Solo concéntrense en él dijo ren.;

Goku concentró su mirada en el icono y escucho un suave pitido para que después apareciera una pantalla holográfica donde mostraba cada una de sus estadísticas ya sea sus puntos de vida, mana, defensa, sp, daño elemental , velocidad, resistencia mágica, ataque mágico ecetera.;

A Goku le pareció interesante esta pantalla holográfica, pero la mayoría de las cosas que aparecían en ella no las entendía y vio que daño, velocidad y defensa no tenían numero solo un signo de interrogación en ellas dando a entender que darles un valor era imposible más bien incalculable.;

Nivel uno, es preocupante.; dijo itsuki con una mirada algo seria.;

No sé si podremos pelear así .; dijo motoyasu con un rostro pensativo.;

Ren no dijo nada solo se limitó a estar en silencio.;

Goku tampoco había dicho nada pero este estaba divagando en sus pensamientos.;

Qué raro que aparezca ese signo de interrogación en las estadística, supongo que no tiene tanta importancia, bueno a ver mi nivel pensó goku ya que los otros había dicho algo acerca de un nivel este puso su mirada donde había un símbolo de un escudo junto con un número.; así que soy nivel uno, pero a decir verdad no me siento afectado en nada siento toda mi fuerza y poderes.;

Aunque a decir verdad de que se tratara esta cosa llamada estadística pensó goku ya que no entendida como funcionaba esto. Así que le pregunto al hombre con traje elegante que tenía al frente.;

Disculpe de que se trata esto llamado estadísticas le pregunto goku al hombre.;

O bueno yuusha sama se trata de un hechizo que solo ustedes los héroes pueden usar le respondió el hombre a goku.;

okey.; gracias le agradeció el saiyan al hombre.; goku iba a preguntar algo más, pero no pudo ya que ren empezó a hablar.;

¿y que debemos de hacer? Le pregunto ren al rey.;

El rey les respondio.; viajaran viviendo aventuras para fortalecer y mejorar su armas legendarias.;

Ya veo con que una aventura.; pensó goku con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar las aventuras que tubo de niño cuando empezó a viajar con bulma.;

Bueno no puedo esperar para empezar dijo motoyasu un poco emocionado a la vez que hacía unos movimientos con su lanza.;

Es cierto yo tampoco puedo esperar, pero el objetivo principal de este viaje es mejorar dijo ren.;

Y subir de nivel dijo itsuki.;

Goku solo suspiro, sinceramente goku no quería ir de viaje junto con ellos ya que la verdad no le agradaba para nada estos chicos, pero no le quedaba de otra así que solo decidió aceptarlo por el momento.;

Bueno formemos un equipo y lueg… pero goku fue interrumpido por el hombre con traje elegante.;

Esperen, heroes lastimosamente lo de formar equipo y realizar el viaje junto no podría dicia el hombre a los chicos y a goku.;

¿Por qué? Pregunto curioso itsuki.;

Bueno las historias dicen que las armas legendarias se repelen entre ellas si viajan juntos, obstaculizaran su crecimiento. Dijo el hombre.;

Ya veo supongo que no se podrá lastima dijo goku un poco triste pero por dentro estaba feliz ya que él era un persona de luchar solo que en equipo.;

Se está poniendo el sol dijo el rey.;

Goku vio por la ventana y era verdad dentro de un rato ya seria de noche.;

Descanse por el resto del día y partan mañana. Nosotros les proporcionaremos equipo. Dijo el rey.;

Sus habitaciones están listas por aquí, por favor dijo una chicas bonita de cabello castaño.;

Goku y los chicos solo se dispusieron a seguirla.;

Aquí es dijo la chica mostrándole la habitación.;

Valla es bonita dijo itsuki.;

Es verdad dijo motoyasu.;

Bueno supongo que esta bien.; dijo ren

Goku no dijo nada este decidió seguir caminado.;

Disculpe yuusha sama no va a entrar a la habitación le pregunto la chica a goku

Lo siento pero quiero explorar el castillo no te preocupes no me iré mañana asistiré nuevamente a la audiencia con el rey dijo goku con una sonrisa sonrojando a la chica.;

Es linda esa sonrisa pensó la chica pero se recompuso ya que vio que los otros héroes la miraban con una ceja alzada.;

De acuerdo yuusha sama como usted quiera respondió la chica para después dirigir su mirada a motoyasu, ren y itsuki. Dentro de un rato se les traerá algo de comida solo espérenla por favor dijo a los tres chicos para después retirarse.;

Hey vieron que se sonrojo solo con la sonrisa de ese tipo dijo motoyasu celoso ya que cuando venían a la habitación este le coqueteaba a la chica, pero solo le sacaba una que otra sonrisa nada más ni siquiera un sonrojo o algo.;

Bueno y eso que importa dijo ren sin tomarle importancia.;

Hey donde se fue.; dijo itsuki al ver que goku ya no estaba en el pasillo.;

Déjalo digo que iba a explorar el castillo o algo así, aparte déjalo para nosotros mejor así tenemos toda la habitación.; decía motoyasu con sonrisa mirando a ren e itsuki sin importarle que estaba haciendo goku.;

Supongo que tienes razón entremos dijo itsuki entrando a la habitación junto con motoyasu.;

ren todavía estaba en el pasillo pero tenía un pensamiento y era.;

Quien eres son goku pensó ren ya que a ren no le parecía una persona normal goku desde que expulso ese extraño poder no pudo evitar mirar a goku como si fuera una amenaza y sobre todo tenerle miedo.;

Este seguía con sus pensamiento solo para ser interrumpidos por itsuke.;

¿Hey ren no vas a entrar? Le pregunto itsuki a ren.;

A.; ya voy dijo ren entrando a la habitación.;

Unas horas después, en la azotea del castillo.;

Ya era de noche goku había explorado uno que otro lugar del castillo pero no le parecieron interesante así que se decidió ir a la azotea del castillo.;

Supongo que este lugar está bien.; dijo goku para después acostarse en el suelo y mirar hacia el cielo.;

Que bonitas están las estrellas dijo goku observando con detenimiento las estrellas que adornaban la noche.;

Se quedó un rato así, pero después se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido hace unas horas atrás.;

Porque diablos ese rey me tiene tanta hostilidad ni siquiera le hecho nada para que me trate de esa manera y me mire así. Además esos chicos que se comportan de esa manera como si fueran superiores a todo el mundo.; pensó goku para después dar un suspiro de cansancio.;

Bueno por lo menos no tendré que trabajar en equipo con ellos sería una molestia tener que hacerlo, pero ahora que me doy cuenta de que tengo magia? Se preguntaba goku.;

Ya que cuando le hombre con traje elegante les menciono acerca de las estadísticas que era un hechizo que solo él y los otros tres también podían usar.;

mmmm…. Ahora que lo pienso voy a confirmarlo.; dijo goku para después sentarse y concentrarse para ver si encontraba algo raro en su cuerpo y si lo encontró, vio que tenía otro tipo de energía dentro del como la que tenía uranai baba que era parecido al ki pero no lo era.;

Esta energía se parece a la que usa uranai baba con sus poderes supongo que ahora podre hacer magia, pero no sé cómo, bueno después descubriré como hacerlo , en fin supongo que me iré a dormir después de todo mañana tengo que ver a ese rey de nuevo.; dijo goku con un poco de molestia al mencionar al rey solo para después se acostara en el suelo y se durmiera.;

En el castillo en cierta habitación se podría escuchar la conversación de tres personas que estas eran motoyasu, ren y itsuki.;

Tratan fenomenal a los héroes legendarios, la chica que nos trajo era muy linda dijo motoyasu sentado en la cama de la habitación.; pero ese tipo como se llama A si son goku con una sonrisa la sonrojo como un tomate maldito que tiene de bueno ese tipo.; dijo motoyasu con una cara molesta recordando a goku.;

Eso que importa la cuestión es que debemos mantenernos alejados de él es un tipo muy peligroso. Dijo ren con una cara seria.;

Es verdad ese tal goku no parece una persona ordinara los mejor es hacer eso.; dijo itsuki con una mirada seria.;

Bueno es verdad, pero dejemos a ese goku de lado chicos, díganme esto no les parece una especie de video juego dijo motoyasu revisando las estadísticas de su arma.;

Es verdad a decir verdad yo también lo creo.; dijo itsuki con una pequeña sonrisa mirando sus estadísticas también.;

Yo también lo creo dijo ren igualmente revisando sus estadísticas.;

Es igual a Emerald online dijo dijo motoyasu.;

¿Qué juego es ese? Dijo itsuki extrañado ya que no conocía ese juego.;

¿En serio? ¡No lo conoces es muy famoso! Dijo motoyasu.;

De verdad no creo eso, no será el mundo de un juego de consola, no online Dimension Web dijo itsuki con una cara un tanto seria.;

No. se equivocan es un VRMMO.; es prácticamente idéntico a brave star online dijo ren.;

Esto parece raro mejor vamos a organizarnos dijo motoyasu parándose de la cama.; ren, VRMMO es lo que todos pensamos que es, ¿verdad?.; le dijo motoyasu a ren.;

Si.; solo respondió ren.;

Saben lo que significa. ¿no? Dijo motoyasu mirando a ren e itsuki

Creo recordar un juego de ciencia ficción asi.; dijo itsuki

Bueno repasemos cosas básicas, por si acaso.;¿Quién está en el billete de mil yenes? Dijo motoyasu preguntándole a itsuki y a ren.;

Uno, dos y..

Estos solo dieron respuestas diferentes de quien estaba en el billete de mil yenes, para después se miraran sorprendidos.;

¿Quien? Dijeron al mismo tiempo.;

¿Palabra del año pasado?.;

¿Seiyuu favorito?.;

¿pais ganador de la segunda guerra mundia?.;

¿Quien es el primer ministro?.;

Así se fueron entre ellos preguntándose todo el rato cosas diferentes hasta cansarse.;

Un rato después.;

Asi que cada uno viene de un japon diferente.; dijo itsuki para después sentarse en una silla.;

Eso parece. No se asemejan en nada.; dijo ren

¿Entonces hay más de un japon en otros mundos? Dijo motoyasu.;

Pensé que seriamos de épocas diferentes, pero al parecer no es así.; dijo itsuki

Hey chicos de donde vendrá son goku dijo itsuki curioso al saber de dónde venía ese tipo.;

De Japón de seguro tiene ciertos rasgos asiáticos asi que es lo más probable.; dijo ren.;

Hey itsuki a que viene eso pregunto motosayu con una ceja alzada mirando a itsuki.;

Bueno simplemente tenia curiosidad de donde venía el solo es eso.; dijo itsuki.;

Bueno a quien le importa de donde venga, lo mejor ahora es dormir mañana tenemos que ir a ver de nuevo al rey.; dijo motoyasu alzando los hombros sin impórtale de donde venía goku.;

Es verdad vámonos a dormir dijo ren.;

Es cierto vamos.; dijo itsuki.;

Cada uno de ellos se fue a una cama para acostarse y después dormirse.;

Al dia siguiente.;

En la sala del trono del rey.;

Se podía ver que había muchas personas reunidas para ver quiénes serían los que acompañarían a los héroes.;

Los héroes están Entrando.; dijo uno de los soldados que estaba cerca de la puerta a la entrada a hacia la sala.; las puerta se abrieron para revelar a motoyasu, ren , itsuki y a goku.;

Estos entraron y vieron que había varias personas paradas en fila horizontalmente cerca del rey.;

Reunimos a los que enfrentaran las olas de calamidad junto a los héroes.;

Así que algunos de ellos formaran parte de mi equipo, que molestia yo quiero pelear solo dijo goku con una cara algo molesta para después este suspirara.;

Goku estaba observando a las personas que estaban al frente pero su mirada quedo fija en una, era la misma chica que estaba mirando en una de las ventanas de su habitacion a goku motoyasu, ren e itsuki el día de ayer cuando iban a la sala del trono.; este ki es el mismo de ayer cuando me sentí observado.; pensó goku mirando a la chica.; esta vio que goku la estaba mirando así que le dio una linda sonrisa, pero goku ni siquiera sintió nada cuando vio la sonrisa solo tenía una cara neutra.; cosa que molesto a la chica teniendo un tic nervioso en su rostro.;

¡Partan. Futuros héroes! Dijo el rey para después las personas que estaban parados en fila horizontal se movieran y se acercaran a goku, itsuki, ren y motoyasu.;

Así que ellos elijen pensó goku para ver que ellos se colocaban en fila de tras de cada uno, pero ninguno se colocó detrás de goku este solo suspiro aliviado ya que no quiera ningún equipo.;

Valla no esperaba este resultado dijo el rey mirando a goku.;

Es muy poco popular si nadie lo elije.; dijo el hombre con traje elegante.;

Para después un hombre con túnica se acercara al rey y le dijeran algo en el oído.;

Con que eso dicen… dijo el rey con una cara algo seria.;

¿Sucedió algo? Pregunto motayasu al rey.;

Circula el rumor de que el héroe del escudo sabe poco de nuestro mundo.; dijo el rey

Goku no dijo nada pero tenía una ceja alzada mirando al rey.;

Los mitos dicen que todos los héroes conocen nuestro mundo.; La gente se pregunta si cumples ese requisito.; dijo el rey

Motoyasu, ren e itsuki no dijeron nada solo se quedaron mirando a goku para ver qué diría este.;

No importa no necesito un equipo para luchar, conmigo es suficiente dijo goku con una cara despreocupada poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.;

Itsuki, ren, motoyasu y el rey miraron algo sorprendidos a goku.;

Seguro que no quieres a alguien en tu equipo dijo el rey preguntándole a goku si estaba seguro de eso.;

No rey no necesito a alguien conmigo es suficiente dijo goku.;

¿De verdad?, pero si no tienes ninguna arma no crees que necesitarías a alguien que lucharía por ti dijo motoyasu extrañado del porque goku no quería a alguien en su equipo.; itsuki y ren también miraron extraño a goku.;

No de niño con mi abuelito e practicado artes marciales toda mi vida así que puedo pelear por mi mismo.; dijo goku para después poner una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a su abuelito.;

Bueno si tú lo dices dijo motoyasu.;

Atrás de la fila de motoyasu una mano se alzó y dijo yuusha sama.;

Goku y motoyasu miraron y vieron que era una chica muy linda era la pelirroja que le había dado una linda sonrisa a goku.;

Ella es.; pensó goku el saiyan iba a seguir con sus pensamientos, pero fueron interrumpidos por la chica ya que dijo algo.;

¿Puedo ir contigo, héroe del escudo? Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.;

¿Estas segura? Dijo moyotasu un poco sorprendió y extrañado de que ella quiera ir con goku.;

Si.; dijo ella con una linda sonrisa.;

De verdad quiere ir conmigo, bueno si ella lo está pidiendo amablemente supongo que no puedo negarme.; pensó goku, pero goku pudo sentir que ella estaba desprendiendo malicia y malas intenciones asía el, goku no entendía el de porqué, pero decidido darle el beneficio de la duda ya que todos sus amigos que conoce al día de hoy no eran di que buenas personas al principio, pero con el tiempo fueron cambiando incluso su amigo y rival vegeta.;

Bueno de seguro ella también cambie creo que puedo ayudar en eso pensó goku, pero lo que no sabía goku es que esa chica era una perra total una que no tenía cambio alguno como dicen por ahí la basura siempre será basura.;

El rey puso una mirada algo seria y dijo alguien más quiere acompañar al señor goku.; nadie respondió todos se quedaron el silencio.;

Bueno poco podemos hacer. Reúna a otros compañeros en sus viajes, señor goku.; dijo el rey

Está bien.; dijo goku al rey.; la chica se acercó a goku y se puso alado de el para después darle una linda sonrisa el saiyan no dijo nada, pero le dio una sonrisa también cosa que la sonrojo.;

El rey miro esto algo molesto, pero lo dejo pasar para después decir.; los héroes recibirán una pequeña ayuda monetaria en esta ocasión, el héroe son goku recibirá más que el resto.;

Goku solo dio una pequeña sonrisa un poco agradecido por el gesto.;

Bueno supongo que no están mala persona como pensé tal vez puedo darle el beneficio de la duda.; pensó goku pero el saiyan no sabía es que más adelante se arrepentiría de pensar eso.;

Entréguenles el dinero. Guárdelo bien, héroes. Dijo el rey para después cuatro personas se acercaran a ellos con unas bolsas de dinero y entregándoselas .;

Para el héroe son goku son ochocientas moneda de plata, el resto recibirá seiscientas monedas de plata dijo el hombre con traje elegante.;

Úsenlas parar comprar equipo y empezar.; su viaje dijo el rey.;

Si!, respondieron goku, ren ,motoyasu y itsuki.;

goku y la chica pelirroja se encontraban caminando hacia la salida del castillo para empezar su viaje.;

Goku se encontraba jugando con la bolsa que contenía las monedas de plata tirándolas y atrapándola con su mano la chica pelirroja solo miraba con una sonrisa a goku.;

Adiós goku.; dijo una voz detrás de ellos para después goku se volteara para ver que motoyasu había dicho eso, alado de él estaban ren e itsuki.;

Asegúrate de protegerla bien.; dijo moyotasu con una cara algo seria.;

No podemos ayudarte, pero animo reuniendo a más gente dijo itsuki.; con una pequeña sonrisa

Volveremos a vernos dijo ren con una expresión neutra típica de el.;

O está bien nos veremos después dijo goku.;

Solo para después estos empezaran a caminar retirándose.;

Héroe del escudo, me llamo Mein Sophia es un honor dijo la chica pelirroja ahora conocida como mein sophia.;

Es un placer conocerte sofia , me llamo son goku dijo goku con una sonrisa sonrojando a la chica esta tomo una de las manos de goku para decir igualmente es un placer conocerte.;

Vamos Mein, creo que deberíamos ir primero a la ciudad dijo goku.;

Si! yuusha sama dijo Mein con una sonrisa.; no me digas yuusha sama solo dime goku no soy muy bueno con las formalidades dijo goku.;

O bueno supongo que goku kun dijo Mein.; si está bien así vamos Mein.; dijo goku con una sonrisa.;

Estos salieron del castillo para dirigirse hacia la ciudad.;

Goku kun te guiare por la ciudad déjamelo a mí.; dijo Mein.;

Está bien te lo encargo dijo goku.;

Estos caminaban por la ciudad vieron que estaba muy lleno las calles .;

Valla este lugar es muy animado y eso que ayer di un pequeño vistazo.; dijo goku caminando para ver si encontraba algo interesante.;

Que debemos de hacer ahora goku kun.; le pregunto Mein a goku.;

Veamos.; según dijo el rey necesitamos comprar equipo a decir verdad yo no lo necesito, pero tu si Mein así que creo que tendremos que ir a una tienda de armas y equipo.; dijo goku.;

Es buena idea goku kun ,pero de verdad no necesitas equipo solo veo que llevas un dogi y tu escudo pregunto Mein algo preocupada por goku.;

No te preocupes Mein soy muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca así que no necesito equipo es mejor conseguir para ti dijo goku con su típica sonrisa sonrojando a la chica.;

Bu, bu, bueno si tú lo dices goku kun dijo Mein sonrojada y tartamudeando un poco esta se recompuso rápido y dijo conozco un buen lugar te llevare vamos goku kun.;

Si vamos. dijo goku.;

¡Claro! Sígueme dijo Mein para después empezar a correr, goku solo se dispuso a seguirla.;

Un rato después goku y Sofía habían llegado a la tienda que Mein había mencionado.;

La tienda tenía mucha variedad de cosas armaduras, lanzas, espadas, escudos, hachas de combate ecetera.;

Esta es la tienda que mencione goku kun dijo Mein.;

Valla tiene muchas armas y equipamiento.; dijo goku observando la variedad de cosas que tenía la tienda.;

Estos entraron y se acercaron al mostrador para ver a un hombre calvo con barba tenía una ropa típica de herrero con unos guantes de color negro, en su cabeza el lado derecho se podía ver que tenía una cicatriz.;

¡Bienvenidos!.; dijo el hombre.; valla, una cara nueva tienes buena vista si me elegiste a mí.; dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.;

No la que me trajo fue ella dijo goku mirando a Mein.;

mmmm.; ¿nos conocemos, señorita? Le pregunto el hombre a Mein.;

Vine una vez. Su tienda es famosa. Dijo Mein.;

Harás que me sonroje dijo el hombre feliz de que su tienda era reconocida.; y dime quien es el tipo con el dogi. Le pregunto el hombre a Mein.;

Goku iba a hablar pero Sofía hablo primero.;

¿No lo ve, señor? Dijo Mein para señalar el escudo que tenía goku en su mano derecha.;

El hombre vio donde estaba señalando Mein y pudo ver el escudo para reconocerlo.;

Eres uno de los héroes.; ¿Eh? Veo que te toco el escudo.; Mala suerte.; dijo el hombre con una sonrisa un poco burlona, pero tenía cierta lastima por goku al tocarle el escudo como arma.;

Valla los rumores sí que vuelan rápido, pero bueno en fin no le tomo tanta importancia pensó goku despreocupada mente.;

A es verdad no me he presentado, soy son goku es un placer conocerlo dijo goku con una sonrisa en su rostro.;

Son goku, ¿eh? Si vienes a mi tienda a comprarme a menudo, no importa que arma uses. Es un placer goku dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.;

¿Podría mostrarnos equipo para goku kun?.; Algo que cueste doscientos cincuenta monedas de plata dijo Mein.;

Mein no es necesario comprar equipo o armas para mí con mis ropas están bien.; dijo goku.;

No goku kun veo que eres fuerte pero, aun así un héroe tiene que estar preparado para todo incluso también tiene que estar algo presentable con tu dogi no te ves mal pero, no está demás tener algo por si acaso. dijo Mein con una sonrisa mirando a goku.;

Goku solo suspiro resignado y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo está bien como digas Mein.; Mein solo sonrio y le dijo al hombre muéstreme algunas armas.; de acuerdo señorita dijo el hombre para buscar algunas armas y ponerlas al mostrador.;

De izquierda a derecha, hierro, hierro mágico, acero mágico y plata. El precio aumenta pero, garantizo que lo valen.; dijo el dueño

Parecen unas armas interesantes. dijo goku para tomar unas de las espadas solo para después chispas eléctricas salieran del arma cosa que asusto un poco a goku Sofía y al hombre.;

¿Qué paso?. Pregunto goku al saiyan no le había dolido las chispas eléctricas pero, por la repentina aparición de estas había soltado el arma por el susto.;

Goku cogió otra de las armas que estaban en el mostrador solo para que ocurriera lo mismo.;

¿Qué rayos pasa?.; Dijo goku extrañado de que esto pasara.;

No lo sé.; dijo el hombre encargado de la tienda extrañado del porque le sucedía eso a goku.;

Parece que el arma te repele goku kun.; dijo Mein.; también extrañada por eso.;

¿Que? Pero porqu.; goku iba a decir algo más pero escucho un pequeño pitido para después apareciera un mensaje en su vista que decía.;

Alerta.; prohibiciones de las armas legendarias. Solo puedes equipar un arma legendaria decía el mensaje con un signo de advertencia de fondo.;

¿Una prohibición?. ¿Que es esto? Pensó goku extrañado por esto.; iba a decir algo más pero apareció otro mensaje.;

Ayuda.; los héroes solo pueden utilizar su propia arma legendaria.; decía el mensaje.;

Al parecer solo puedo usar este escudo no me permite utilizar otras armas.; dijo goku mirando al escudo.;

¿Cómo funciona? Dijo el dueño este se acercó a goku para después arrodillarse donde estaba el escudo y sacar una lupa, esta lupa emitió un brillo algo intenso como si estuviera escaneando el escudo.;

Parece un escudo pequeño normal.; dijo el dueño para terminar de usar la lupa y después agarrar el escudo y tratar de quitárselo a goku.; ¿no puedes quitártelo? Le pregunto el hombre a goku.; bueno puedo cambiarlo de sitio, pero no se despega de mi cuerpo dijo goku.;

Percibo mucho poder aquí pero, ni con magia de tasación lo comprendo.; dijo el dueño señalando a ala gema de color verde que tenía el escudo.; hoy vi algo interesante, ¿compraras armadura, entonces? Le pregunto el hombre a goku.;

Goku iba a decir que no pero, Mein lo estaba mirando fijamente diciéndole con los ojos que diga que si.; goku solo suspiro y dijo está bien supongo que tener algo de armadura no estaría mal.;

Muy bien goku sígueme.; dijo el hombre goku solo lo siguió y este le mostro una habitación con una cortina como puerta.; de acuerdo goku en esa habitación te puedes cambiar, toma esto esta cota de malla te la recomiendo.; dijo el hombre pasándole una cota de malla a goku el saiyan la tomo y entro a la habitación para cambiarse.;

Unos minutos después.;

Al principio la cota de malla que le dio el dueño de la tienda no le quedo, así que le tuvo que darle una de su talla.;

Listo dijo goku para deslizar las cortinas y mostrar que ya tenía equipado la cota de malla.;

Esto es muy incómodo Mein dijo goku con una cara que mostraba cierta molestia por traer puesta la cota de malla.;

Valla goku ahora ya empiezas a parecer un héroe dijo el encargado de la tienda.;

Es cierto goku kun te queda bien.; dijo Mein mirando a goku para después sonrojarse un poco ya que veía que la cota de malla le quedaba un poco apretada pero, hacia resaltar los increíbles músculos del saiyan.; no puedo esperar a divertirme con él.; pensó mein con lujuria mirando a goku.;

Gracias dijo goku con una pequeña sonrisa pero, en su rostro todavía mostraba cierta molestia debido a la cota de malla.;

¿Por cierto cuánto cuesta? Le pregunto mein al dueño de la tienda.;

Rebajándola, ciento veinte moneas de plata.; respondió el dueño .;

¿Y por cuanto la compraría?.; pregunto nuevamente mein al dueño.;

Supongo que por unas cien monedas de plata.; respondió el dueño.;

¿Sucedió algo mein?. Le pregunto goku a mein.;

O nada goku kun simplemente estoy preguntado por cuanto podríamos vender la cota de malla, ya que cuando consigamos mejor equipo no la necesitaras.; respondio mein a goku.;

Ya veo.; dijo goku.;

¡Bien nos quedamos la cota de malla! dijo mien.;

¡Gracias! Les daré la camiseta interior como regalo.; dijo el dueño de la tienda con una sonrisa.;

Bien goku kun supongo que es hora de pelear.; dijo mein.;

¡Si vamos mein! Dijo goku entusiasmado ya que era la hora de luchar.;

Un rato después.;

Goku y mein habían salido de la ciudad para dirigirse a un prado.; goku kun tu puedes dijo. mein detrás de un árbol animando a goku.; este le dio un pulgar arriba sonriendo a mein sonrojándola un poco.;

Goku iba a decir algo a mein pero, sintió que algo se estaba acercando a él vio que en el pasto se estaban moviendo varias presencias a una buena velocidad este solo sonrió y corrió acercándose hacia las presencias.;

Cuando se acercó vio que estás saltaron, para ver que era unas esferas naranjas eran casi como globos pero tenían ojos sin pupila y colmillos.; estas se dirigían a goku para morderlo pero, este de un puñetazo con su brazo derecho le dio a una para reventarla y matarla.;

Uno de experiencia apareció una pequeña pantalla alado de la visión de goku, para mostrar la experiencia ganada al haber matado al monstro.;

Uno de experiencia que será eso.; pensó goku al ver que salió eso al matar al monstro.; supongo que después le preguntare a mein de acerca de eso.; goku iba a seguir en sus pensamiento pero ,sintió que algo lo estaba mordiendo en sus brazos y piernas y vio que era los monstros que todavía no había matado.;

O verdad me olvide de ellos, supongo que acabare con ellos.; dijo goku para después este liberara un poco de su ki asiendo que los monstros globo salieran volando gracias al ki liberado de goku.;

Los monstros cayeron al suelo y nuevamente trataron de morder a goku pero, goku de unos movimientos rápidos y veloces había derrotado a los monstros.;

Goku después de haber derrotado a los monstros suspiro decepcionado ya que eran muy débiles.; bueno supongo que después encontrare a alguien fuerte con quien luchar.; pensó un poco emocionado con la idea de luchar con sujetos muy fuerte.;

Goku iba a caminar Asia mein pero, sintió que piso algo y vio que era como una especie de piel naranja.; ¿que será esto? penso goku para después recogerlo.; mmmm. Supongo que le preguntare a mein.;

Este se acercó a mein le iba a preguntar acerca de la experiencia y lo que había recogido pero, esta hablo primero

Eso fue increíble goku kun apenas te vi moverte, eres muy fuerte.; dijo mein con entusiasmo y una sonrisa.;

Jaja no fue nada mein eran muy débiles pero, quería preguntarte algo.; dijo goku a mein.;

Dime goku kun te ayudare en lo que pueda.; dijo mein.;

Veras que es eso de experiencia, cuando mate a los monstros esos me salió eso y también esta piel naranja que recogí del suelo?.; le pregunto goku a mein

¿Experiencia?, o te refieres a los puntos de experiencia que ganas al matar a un monstro, bueno eso te permitirá subir de nivel y volverte más fuerte y la piel naranja la que te refieres lo soltó el monstro al que mataste goku kun.; dijo mein

Ya veo para eso sirve la experiencia, y los monstros sueltan cosas? Dijo goku un poco extrañado por eso.;

Si cuando matas monstros estos sueltas materiales que pueden ser de utilidad para crear armas, armaduras, objetos, ecetera.;

Lo entiendo pero, no sabía que pudiera pasar eso, es muy interesante este mundo dijo goku con una sonrisa ya que poco a poco este mundo le parecía más interesante.;

Mein solo sonrio y dijo me alegra que te guste este mundo goku kun pero, deberíamos de matar monstros, no creo que sea bueno que los otros héroes se nos adelante.; esta señalo Asia donde estaba ren y sus compañeros matando a los mismos monstro globo.; te ayudare goku kun dijo mein para después sacara su espada y le guiñara el ojo a goku con una sonrisa.;

Si vamos mein. dijo goku sonriendo.;

Había pasado unas horas desde que goku y mein se dispusieron a matar monstros se podía ver que ya era el atardecer.; estos estaban sentados alado de un árbol hablando.;

Ufff eso fue un buen ejercicio.; dijo goku.;

Si lo fue goku kun.; dijo mein

Por cierto mein que podemos hacer con estas pieles que soltaron los monstros?.; le pregunto goku mein.;

Bueno podemos venderlas, no consigueremos mucho, digamos que una moneda de cobre por cada uno pero también puedes usarla para tu escudo goku kun.; dijo mein

¿Para mi escudo?.; pregunto goku dudoso de que servirían esas pieles para el escudo.;

Si goku kun según se, las armas legendarias de los cuatros héroes pueden adsorber los materiales de los monstros, objetos, entre otras cosas para mejorarse y obtener habilidades poderosas. Dijo mein.;

Ya veo estas armas son extrañas pero, interesantes probémoslo mein. Dijo goku con una sonrisa interesado en que habilidades le daría el escudo al usar las pieles.;

Toma goku kun dijo mein pasándoles una piel a goku este la agarro pero, no sabía cómo hacer que el escudo absorbiera las pieles.;

Esto…, mein como hago para que el escudo absorba la piel? Dijo goku rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.;

A verdad no te dije como, lo siento goku kun solo tienes que hacer car la piel ala gema del escudo. Dijo mein.;

No tienes que disculparte mein, de acuerdo. Dijo goku a mein esta solo asintió con una sonrisa.;

Así que solo tengo que hacer car la a la gema. Dijo goku para después este acercara la piel ala gema que estaba en el centro del escudo al principio no pasó nada pero, después unos segundo la gema empezó a brillar y alrededor del escudo aparecieron unos símbolos alrededor de la gema.;

Goku solo soltó la piel y esta se deshizo cuando entro ala gema absorbiendo la piel.;

Increíble lo absorbió. Dijo mein asombrada sabía que las armas podían hacer eso pero, leerlo en los libros era una cosa que verlo con tus ojos.;

Valla esto es interesante. Dijo goku un poco asombrado por eso, para el después escuchara un pequeño pitido y vio que en su visión apareció unos símbolos primero apareció uno diciendo escudo pequeño para después aparecieran seis más rodeando al del escudo pequeño.;

Uno de los símbolos empezó a brillar de azul.; sucede algo goku kun? Le pregunto mein a goku.;

A bueno, dice que necesito más para convertirlo en otro escudo dijo goku.;

Si necesita más toma.; dijo mein pasándole más piel a goku el la agarro y nuevamente la puso en la gema del escudo y esta la absorbía.;

Ahora puedes cambiar de escudo goku kun?. Le pregunto mein a goku.;

Bueno al parecer dice que necesito subir de nivel para que se transforme. respondio goku.; goku no había subido de nivel debido a que los monstros daban muy poca experiencia, así que mein y goku decidieron volver mañana para matar más y subir de nivel.;

Bueno supongo que deberíamos de volver a la tienda de armas y comprar equipo para mí, así mañana podre ayudarte mejor goku kun dijo mein con una sonrisa.;

Si vamos mein regresemos a la tienda. dijo goku sonriendo también.;

Un rato después.;

Goku y mein habían regresado a la tienda de armas, ya era de noche por lo tanto decidieron comprar el equipo rápido para ir a una posada para pasar la noche.;

Asi que equipo para la señorita, si compran algo mejor, será mas fuerte, sin duda. Dijo el dueño de la tienda.;

Goku kun quiero esta espada me será útil dijo mein mostrando la espada a goku.;

Bueno supongo que saldrá caro, así que empezare a regatear dijo goku. sonriendo al dueño de la tienda.;

Valla eres muy gracioso, goku. Dijo el dueño sonriendo.;

Descuéntame el ochenta por ciento. Dijo goku.;

¡En tus sueños! ¡Un veinte por ciento! Dijo el dueño.;

¡Eso es poco! ¡Ochenta y nueve por ciento! Dijo goku.;

Sabes quién regatea antes de ver la mercancía le cobro el doble. Dijo el dueño.;

¡Ni hablar! ¡Noventa por ciento! Dijo goku tratando de que el dueño le vendiera barato el equipo.;

! Un veinte y nueve por ciento! Dijo el dueño.;

No seas así déjamelo barato que te parece, ¡un cien por ciento de descuento! Dijo goku sonriendo.;

¡Que! ¡Eso te saldría gratis! ¡Goku! Dijo el dueño.;

Vamos no seas malo déjamelo gratis dijo goku.;

Estos iban a seguir regateando bueno, más bien goku tratando de que el dueño le dejara el equipo gratis pero, mein había llegado con el equipo que había seleccionado, poniéndolo en el mostrador llamando la atención de goku y el dueño.;

Estos miraron un poco sorprendidos debido a que había seleccionado mucho equipo.;

¿Dime cuanto es en total con el sesenta por ciento de descuento? Le pregunto goku al dueño.;

Rebajándotelo, cuatrocientos ochenta monedas de plata. No puedo rebajártelo más goku. Dijo el dueño.;

Veamos eso hará que me quede con doscientas monedas de plata. Dijo goku contando cuanto le quedaría debido al equipo seleccionado por mein.;

Mein, ¿no podrías dejar algo? Le pregunto goku a mein.; a decir verdad no sé cuánto nos costara las posadas.;

Tranquilo, goku kun si me fortalezco, podremos ir más lejos y matar monstros más fuertes dijo mein.; esta se acercó a goku y le dio un abrazo mirándolo con unos ojos suplicantes.;

Por favor goku kun. dijo mein.;

Goku solo suspiro y dijo está bien nos los llevaremos. Dijo goku al dueño.;

¡Muchas gracias! Eres buen negociante, goku dijo el dueño.;

Gracias goku kun. Dijo mein sonriendo.;

O por cierto, ¿sabes dónde podrían cómpranos esto?. le pregunto goku al dueño, sacando de la bolsa las pieles naranjas de los monstros que habían matado en el prado.;

Hay una tienda donde compran materiales de monstros, allí podrás vender casi de todo. Respondió el dueño.;

¡Gracias! Dijo goku.; ya después de haber comprado lo que necesitaban en la tienda de armas goku y mein habían decidido ir a la posada.;

¡Delicioso! Dijo goku comiendo la comida que había pedido, todos estaban mirando asombrados incluso mein ya que goku había pedido mucha comida y él se la estaba comiendo toda.;

Valla goku kun no sabía que comías mucho. Dijo mein asombrada por el apetito de goku.;

A bueno es que tengo un metabolismo más acelerado por lo que tengo que comer más que una persona normal. Dijo goku.;

Ya veo entonces saboréalo bien. Dijo mein una sonrisa.;

¡Si! Respondió goku siguiendo comiendo la comida. Había pasados unos minutos en que goku termino de comerse toda la comida.;

Uff que deliciosa estaba. Dijo goku satisfecho por la comida.;

Me alegro que te gustara. dijo mein para después sacara un mapa y señalara un lugar en el mapa. Goku kun mira aquí pelamos en este prado ¿no? Dijo mein

Si ¿porque lo preguntas? Pregunto goku a mein.;

A bueno es para decirte que mañana nos dirigiremos al pueblo de Raffan. Dijo mein señalando otro lugar en el mapa.; mas alla hay una mazmorra para principiantes.;

¿Mazmorra? Pregunto goku.;

Si ,pero no esperes mucho, pero es un buen lugar para subir de nivel. Dijo mein.;

Ya veo supongo que será un lugar interesante. Dijo goku.;

Si con el nuevo equipo y tu fuerza y defensa, será fácil goku kun. Dijo mein.;

Jaja claro sera fácil y por cierto gracias por la explicación mein.; goku sonriendo a mein.;

De nada goku kun pero, por cierto, goku kun. ¿No bebes vino? Dijo mein tomando unas de las copas de vino que les habían servido a goku y a mei.;

Lo siento mein pero, no bebo a decir verdad no me gusta me sabe horrible.; dijo goku rechazando el vino. Goku había probado la cerveza y el vino anterior mente en su mundo pero le resulto horrible el sabor no entendía como bebía eso bulma, el maestro roshi y algunos de sus amigos.;

¿De verdad? Esta bastante rico. Dijo mein un poco decepcionada de que goku no quería el vino.;

Esta tomo el vino y después de manera seductora dijo quiero beber contigo goku kun.;

Lo siento mein, pero nueva mente tendré que negarme. dijo goku disculpándose con mein.;

Vaya. Es una pena entonces. dijo mein un poco triste goku se sintió un poco mal por negarle el de tomar con ella él iba a decir algo pero, mein se rio un poco y con una sonrisa dijo realmente eres un héroe goku kun.;

¿Por qué? Pregunto goku con una ceja alzada extrañado por lo que dijo mein.;

Veras goku kun en este reino las mujeres son superiores. Por eso los hombres no nos rechazan las bebidas. Dijo mein a goku.;

Ya veo, no lo sabía mein lo siento. dijo goku.;

No te preocupes.; dijo mein con una sonrisa.;

Goku solo sonrió y se levantó dónde estaba sentado y dijo creo que ya me iré a descansar mein nos vemos mañana.;

Si goku kun ve a descansar yo me quedare bebiendo, aunque me quedare muy sola. dijo mein.;

Goku antes de irse ala habitación le dijo a mein por cierto mein gracias por ser mi compañera y explicarme muchas cosas de verdad gracias. dijo goku con su típica sonrisa sacando un rubor en el rostro de mein.; prometo que te lo compensare en algún momento.;

Mein con una sonrisa dijo tranquilo goku kun, descansa.;

Buenas noches. dijo goku para irse a su habitación para dormir.;

Después de que goku se fuera a su habitación. Mein siguió bebiendo y pensó es una lástima que no pude divertirme con él pero, no importa supongo que tengo que seguir el plan. Para después poner una sonrisa maliciosa se paró del asiento y se dirigió a su habitación.;

En la habitación donde goku se hospedaba.;

A ver tenia doscientas monedas de plata. Conseguimos dos habitaciones por 30 de cobre. Y toda la comida que comí 5 monedas de plata. Me quedan alrededor de ciento noventa y cuatro monedas y un poco más. Se dijo a si mismo goku contando cuánto dinero le quedaba.; después de haber contado cuánto dinero le quedaba este decidió acostarse en la cama.;

Hoy sucedieron muchas cosas la llegada a este mundo, los monstros esos raros esfera y sobre todo el hecho de que ahora soy un héroe pensó goku para después mirara al escudo.;

Jeje ese dueño de la tienda casi hago que me dé gratis el equipo pero bueno supongo que tampoco está mal ese sesenta porciento de descuento, creo que cada vez me parezco un poco más a milk a la hora de negociar. Pensó goku para después poner una sonrisa triste.;

No, no debo de seguir así milk de seguro se molestaría conmigo si sigo poniéndome triste aparte debo de cumplir la promesa. Pero, la verdad nosé cómo hacerlo ni siquiera se acerca del romance goku solo suspiro ya que la verdad no sabía cómo cumplir esa promesa pero, sabia que tenia que hacerlo ya que una promesa era una promesa.;

El saiyan iba a seguir en sus pensamientos pero fueron interrumpidos debido a que escucho unas voces.;

Hoy subi bastante de nivel.

Mañana te alcanzare, ya verás.

Dieron las voces, goku las reconoció eran motoyasu e itsuki.;

Asi que también están en esta posada, bueno en fin me voy a dormir pero, nose porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar, nah de seguro debe de ser imaginaciones mías. pensó goku para después apagara la vela y se fuera a dormir.;

Al dia siguiente.;

Que bien dormí debería de buscar algo de comer o y también creo que deveria de despertar a mein.; dijo goku este iba a agarrar la cota de malla para ponérsela pero, vio que no estaba en su lugar cuando se la quitó para irse a dormir.;

¿Qué raro no está? Este fue a revisar en los cajones y tampoco estaba el dinero reviso en todas partes pero, no encontró ni el dinero ni la ropa.;

¿Acaso me robaron?. Maldición no debí de quedarme profundamente dormido ni la bolsa está, ahí estaba mi dogi guardado, debería de decir le mein para ver qué podemos hacer. Dijo goku para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba mein.;

Mein tenemos un problema al parecer alguien nos robó. Dijo goku golpeando la puerta.

¿Qué raro no estará? Dijo goku para después cerrara los ojos y trato de sentir el ki de mein pero, no estaba en el cuarto puedo sentir que ella estaba en el castillo.;

Pero, porque ella está en el castillo de verdad esto se está poniendo raro. Pensó goku.

Goku iba a seguir en sus pensamientos pero fueron interrumpidos porque vio que varios soldados se acercaron a él. Goku les iba a decir que si los podría ayudar ya que le había robado pero no pudo hablar ya que ellos hablaron primero.;

¡Héroe del escudo!

Si dígame necesita algo. Pregunto extrañado goku por la actitud de los soldados.;

El rey ordena que se entregue, acompáñenos. Dijo uno de los soldados seriamente.;

¿Qué, porque acaso hice algo malo?. Dijo goku algo serio.;

Si héroe del escudo usted ha cometido un grave delito por lo cual se le pide que nos acompañe a ver al rey, si se niega entonces tendremos que usar la fuerza. Dijo el soldado para después pusiera su mano en su espada.;

De acuerdo los acompañare. Dijo goku serio él podría con los soldados sin ningún problema pero, él quería respuestas. Que grave delito había cometido ni siquiera había hecho algo y sobre todo porque mein estaba en el castillo.;

Muy bien síganos. dijo el soldados para después todos se retiraran y fueran al castillo donde estaba el rey.;

En el castillo.;

Los soldados y goku habían llegado al castillo se encontraban en la sala donde se daba la audiencia con el rey.;

Uno de los soldados trato de empujar a goku pero, goku ni se movió era como empujar un muro el soldado trato nuevamente pero, goku lo miro con una cara seria asiendo que se asustara el soldado y el soldado dio un pequeño grito digamos nada varonil.;

Goku solo suspiro y se dispuso a caminar y quedarse parado en medio de la sala, el vio que mein estaba hay junto con itsuki , ren , motoyasu, el rey y otras personas, vio que todos lo miraban con desprecio pero, ¿porque?, El decidió ignorar las miradas y preguntar por si mein estaba bien.;}

¿Mein estas bien?, dime que sucedió y porque me están diciendo que cometí un delito gra… goku iba a seguir hablando pero, fue interrumpido por el grito del rey. ¡Silencio, maldita escoria!

¿Que? Dijo goku extrañado por la actitud del rey y los demás.;

Lo siento aventurera mein podrías declarar los hechos que sucedieron ayer de nuevo. Dijo el rey.

Esta estaba detrás de motoyasu agarrándolo como si tuviera miedo de goku para después hablara con miedo en su voz.; a anoche el héroe del escudo bebio demasiado, vino a mi habitación y me lanzo a la cama. Dijo mein.;

¿Que? Dijo goku sorprendido por lo que había dicho mein.

Dijo que la noche era joven ¡y me arranco la ropa! Continuo hablando mein pero, ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos.;

Apenas pude escapar y le pedí ayuda a motoyasu sama que casualmente se hospedaba en la misma posada.; siguió declarando mein.;

¿Qué demonios estas diciendo mein? yo no hize nada de eso. dijo goku shokeado por todo lo que dijo mein.;

¡Cállate! Si mein no me hubiera pedido que esperara, te habría partido en dos. Dijo moyotasu con furia en su voz.;

¿Enserio qué diablos están diciendo?, anoche me fui a dormir temprano y ¿qué bebí demasiado?, ni siquiera me gusta el vino, no entiendo porque diablos haces esto mein.; dijo goku molesto mirando a mein.;

Goku iba a decir algo más pero, miro algo sorprendido a moyotasu ya que vio que tenía la cota de malla que el uso ayer.;

Espera, esa cota de malla es la que traía puesta… ¿tu eres el ladron que me la robo? Dijo goku molesto.;

¿A quién llamas ladron? Son goku, esta cota de malla me la regalo mein anoche en la posada.; dijo motoyasu. Goku miro esto sorprendido ya que ahora sabía quién fue el ladron fue… mein.

Cometiste el peor tabu de nuestro reino, héroe del escudo. Dijo el rey se había parado del trono para mirar a goku con desprecio.;

¿Tabu? Dijo goku mirando al rey.;

Si abusar sexualmente de una mujer en Melromare se castiga con la pena de muerte dijo seriamente el hombre con traje elegante alado del rey.;

Si no fuera un héroe ya te habríamos ejecutado. Dijo el rey.;

¿Ejecutado? Pero, ¡porque diablos sería yo ejecutado!, yo ni siquiera hice algo ¿acaso tienen pruebas para acusarme de que hice algo? Dijo goku algo sorprendido y molesto por lo que dijo el rey.;

Uno de los soldados se acercó y se arrodillo ante el rey y dijo inspeccionamos la habitación del héroe y… encontramos esto en su cama. Mostrando una ropa interior rasgada.;

¡No!. Grito mei del horror.

¡Maldita bestia! Dijo motoyasu con furia.;

Las personas alrededor miraron sorprendidos eso y miraron a goku con más desprecio y asco.;

Ahí tienes la prueba. Dijo el rey.;

¡Pero qué diablos eso ni siquiera estaba en la habitación! Dijo goku molesto.;

Me preocupaba de que hicieras algo raro, pero esto… dijo itsuki con una cara de desprecio Asia goku

Desde un principio me traía mala espina al parecer no me equivocaba dijo ren con una mirada fría.;

¡Ya les dije que no hice nada! Dijo goku ahora furioso.;

¡Son goku tú no eres el protagonista de este mundo! ¡reflexiona! Dijo motoyasu apuntando su lanza hacia goku.;

Goku no dijo nada solo agacho la cabeza cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes de la furia que tenia pensó ¿que diablos les pasa? Mein… ¿Por qué diablos haces esto? no que éramos compañeros.;

Goku seguía en sus pensamientos del porque hacían eso pero, escucho una pequeña sonrisa como, de burla el alzo la cabeza y vio que la risa provenía de mein el, la miro fijamente solo para que esta diera un gesto de burla.;

Goku miro esto sorprendido y entendió todo.;

Ya veo esto para ti era un juego verdad, solo de uniste a mí para búrlate de mí y tratar de manipularme tus sonrisa , tu amabilidad… todo eran mentiras pensó goku con ira.;

El saiyan apretó fuerte los puños con ira ¿porque diablos tengo que pasar por esto? primero zamasu me roba el cuerpo y mata milk hace un desastre en el futuro, luego me entero que milk está enferma y no hay cura para su enfermedad la pierdo y ahora esto ¡porque mierda tengo que pasar por esto! pensó goku con furia.;

Goku estaba tan furioso que estaba liberando su ki sin darse cuenta haciendo una fuerte ventisca a su alrededor causando que todos miraran sorprendidos a goku.;

Goku iba decir algo pero, recordó algo, algo que le había dicho vegeta después de lo que sucedió con zamasu.;

Flashback.;

Goku se encontraba en el planeta de bills haciendo unos calentamientos preparándose para el entrenamiento con whiss.

Kakaroto. Escucho una voz goku vio que era de vegeta el príncipe de los saiyayins.

¿Dime vegeta sucedió algo?. Pregunto goku.

No, Simplemente quería decirte que no deberías de ser tan amable y confianzudo con cualquiera dijo vegeta.

Goku alzo una ceja extrañado del porque vegeta le estaba diciendo eso. ¿Vegeta porque me dices eso? Pregunto goku.

No lo sé simplemente quería decírtelo pero, como te dije cualquiera se aprovecharía de esa amabilidad y confianza tuya deberías solo dársela al que crees que tú se la merezca dijo vegeta.

Qué raro estas vegeta hoy pero, aun así escuchare tu consejo gracias vegeta. dijo goku sonriendo

Vegeta hizo su típica pose y dijo no me lo agradezcas kakaroto vámonos que whiss no nos va a esperar todo el dia dándose la vuelta y alzar el vuelo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba whiss.;

Espérame vegeta. dijo goku para también alzar y vuelo seguie a vegeta.;

Fin del flash back.;

Vegeta tenía razón no debo de ser amable y confianzudo con cualquiera. Pensó goku para después alzara su mano, abriendo su palma apuntando hacia el rey.

Qu, que vas a hacer. dijo el rey nervioso mirando a goku viendo que estaba apuntando hacia él. Todos también estaban nervioso ya que el poder que estaba liberando goku los había puesto nerviosos y algo asustados.

Goku no dijo nada pero, en su mano se cargó una esfera de ki para después la disparada, la esfera de ki exploto en la pared del castillo haciendo que todos se tiraran al suelo para cubrirse menos goku que estaba de pie como si nada con una mirada muy seria pero en la lejanía se había escuchado una explosión mayor.;

Toda la ciudad había sentido la explosión y vieron hacia donde la explosión se provocó y quedaron con los ojos afuera y la boca hacia abajo sorprendidos.;

Todos los que se habían tirado al suelo se levantaron y vieron hacia donde la explosión y que da ron con una cara de total asombro y horror ya que vieron que no solo había explotado la pared y si no también donde había una montaña completa casi no quedaba resto.;

Todos miraron con miedo total en sus rostros a goku.;

De demonio, ¡guardias ataquen al demonio del escudo! Grito el rey ordenando a los soldados que atacaran a goku.;

Todos los soldados fueron a atacar a goku pero, fue inútil todos fueron vencidos por goku de manera muy fácil.;

El rey miro con horror el como goku derrotaba a sus soldados muy fácilmente el miro a itsuki motoyasu y ren por favor héroes ayuden a derrotar al demonio del escudos le. Le suplico el rey a los tres.

Estos estaban sorprendidos por el poder de goku pero, con las palabras de rey reaccionaron iban a atacar pero, ren e itsuki con ver el poder de goku dudaron menos uno no se sabía si era valentía o estupidez el que se tiro al ataque era motoyasu.

¡Maldito son goku vas a morir aquí! Grito motoyasu apuntando con su lanza hacia goku este corrió hacia él y trato de a apuñalarlo pero, goku esquivo el ataque y le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago haciendo que motoyasu escupiera saliva con sangre cayendo al suelo del dolor.

Motoyasu! Gritaron ren y itsuki estos también fueron a atacar a goku pero, fue inútil cayeron derrotados fui fácil , ren cayó al suelo de la misma manera que motoyasu retorciéndose del dolor debido al golpe que le proporciono goku y itsuki incrustado en una de las paredes inconsciente.

El rey ahora tenía miedo total de goku estaba temblando del miedo que podría parecer una gelatina de tanto temblar pero, se asustó más cuando vio que goku se dirigía a él.

Mein que también veía esto estaba horrorizada y con miedo mirando a goku qu, que demonios es el acaso es un monstro. Pensó mein con miedo.

Goku iba dirigiéndose hacia el rey con una mirada fría y dura se acercó al rey y le dijo fríamente. Devuélveme a mi mundo ahora! Le exigió el saiyan al rey.;

N no puedo. dijo el rey con miedo.

¡Como que no puedes dime, porque no puedes responde! Grito goku furioso apuntando con su mano al rey con una esfera de ki lista para ser disparada.

No,no, no puedo ya que un vez que los héroes son invocados no pueden volver a su mundo hasta que acaben con las olas de calamidad pero, por favor no me mates. Respondió el rey y suplicándole a goku que no lo matara.

Goku hizo desaparecer la esfera de ki de su mano cosa que alivio al rey pero, su alivio duro poco ya que goku lo miraba fijamente con una mirada intimidante así que solo debo de acabar con las olas de calamidad y puedo volver a mi mundo. El rey solo asintió en silencio con miedo.

Muy bien pero, te diré esto si me molestas y me haces enojar nuevamente no seré tan amable la próxima, ¿quedo claro?. Le dijo goku al rey.;

S, si. Dijo el rey para después fuera lanzado cayendo cayendo donde antes estaba su trono.;

Y tú. Dijo goku mirando a mein esta estaba temblando del miedo no sé cuál es tu problema conmigo pero, te lo diré claro a ti también si vuelves a molestarme con tus estupidas mentiras te arrepentirás con una mirada penetrante y fría mirando a mein.;

Esta no decía pero, en su rostro se podía ver el miedo total, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza si uno viera bajo sus piernas se podría ver que un líquido amarillo estaba cayendo por ellas dando a entender que se había orinado del miedo.;

Bueno me retiro ya saben lo que sucederá si vuelven a molestarme. Decía goku para después caminara a la puerta para salir de la sala y salir del castillo.;

Gu guardias! Grito el rey para después en la puerta donde había salido goku entrara un soldado corriendo a la sala y vio como estaba la sala mirando con horror preguntándose qué diablos había pasado.;

Díganle a todo el reino acerca del delito grave que cometió el héroe del escudo y lo peligroso que es pero, no lo ataquen no sabemos de lo que es capaz por ahora lo dejaremos en paz. Dijo el rey al soldado.

Si! Su majestad dijo el soldado para después salir de la sala para dar el mensaje.

Mein que estaba alado estaba temblando pero, se recompuso un poco para después poner una cara de total furia en su rostro maldito son goku, me pagaras la humillación que me hiciste pasar lo juro. Pensó mein con ira.

Fuera del castillo.

Goku había salido del castillo caminando hacia la ciudad ya estaba un poco calmado pero, todavía se podía ver la ira en su rostro.;

Maldición olvide preguntar dónde diablos pusieron mi bolsa con mi dogi bueno después lo recuperare por ahora me quedare asi.; pensó goku.

Goku iba caminado por la calle las personas veían a goku con miedo y desprecio rápidamente se apartaban de él pudo ver que algunos hablan bajo para que el no escuchara pero, con sus increíbles sentidos los escucho.

Hey miren ese es el héroe del escudo escuche de uno de los soldados que había violado a la hija del rey.

Si yo también escuche eso que basura ojala se muera pero, también escuche que fue él, el que hizo explotar parte de la montaña.

De verdad! No estarás mintiendo.

No te miento uno de los soldados me dijo que él era un demonio que tuviéramos mucho cuidado con él.

Era la conversación de unos tipos que estaban a unos metros de goku pero, estos vieron que goku los observaba y salieron corriendo de allí.

Así que ese rey ya divulgo la falsa acusación con razón las personas me miran así ese maldito. Pensó goku con molestia.;

Iba a seguir caminado para salir de la ciudad pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo y vio que era el dueño de la tiendas de armas. Este lo miro fijamente con una mirada molesta le dijo compaña me goku.

Goku no vio malas intenciones pero, si pudo ver su molestia hacia el de todas maneras lo siguió.

En un rincón de la calle el dueño de la tienda agarro de la camisa que tenía puesta goku y empujo a goku hacia la pared ya oí lo que le hiciste a la señorita. Déjame que te un puñetazo. Dijo el dueño de la tienda listo para golpear a goku.

Así que tú también crees en esas mentiras dijo goku mirando fijamente al dueño de la tienda con molestia.

El dueño de la tienda de armas puso una cara algo sorprendía mirando a goku tu… dijo el para después soltara a goku.

No ibas a golpearme? Le pregunto goku.

No cambie de idea. Dijo el dueño.

Ya veo no tengo tiempo que perder en toses me retiro dijo para par irse pero, es detenido por el dueño.

Espera goku. Dijo el dueño deteniendo al saiyan

Que quieres? Pregunto goku curioso de lo que quería.

Quiero que me acompañes a mi tienda. Respondió el dueño.;

Y porque quieres que te acompañe a tu tienda? Pregunto nuevamente goku.

Solo acompáñame quiero darte algo. Respondió el dueño para darse la vuelta e irse hacia su tienda.;

Goku solo suspiro y se dispuso a acompañarlo.;

En la tienda de armas.;

Y bien, que querías darme? Pregunto curioso goku que quería darle el dueño de la tienda de armas.;

El saiyan veía como el dueño buscaba algo en unas cajas tirando una que otra cosa al suelo.;

Esto. dijo el dueño sacando de la caja unas ropas para goku.;

Ropa porque me das ropa? Cuestiono goku el del porque quería darle ropa;.

Bueno goku con las ropas que llevas puesta nadie te tomara enserio pareces como cualquier ciudadano de esta ciudad. Respondió el dueño de la tienda si quieres mírate en ese espejo para que veas que no miento señalando un espejo que estaba alado de unas armas.;

Goku se acercó y se vio en el espejo solamente traía un suéter de manga corta, pantalón de color negro y unos zapatos negros se veía como una persona normal.;

Creo… que tienes razón necesito un cambio de ropa. Decía goku viendo que en cualquier momento esa ropa se podría romper.;

Vez te lo dije toma ve a cambiarte en esa habitación dijo el dueño dándole la ropa y señalando la habitación donde se podía cambiar goku.

De acuerdo gracias esto, cómo te llamas ejeje dijo goku rascándose la cabeza de manera nerviosa ya que no sabía su nombre.

A verdad nunca te dije mi nombre me llamo Erhard. Dijo el dueño de la tienda ahora conocido como Erhard.

(nota del autor: este nombre no me lo invente ese es su verdadero nombre pueden buscarlo si quieren en la wiki de tate no yuusha. Fin de la nota del autor)

De acuerdo erhard gracias por la ropa dime cuanto te debo por ella? Pregunto goku para pagarle por la ropa no tenía dinero pero, después se la pagaría.;

No te preocupes no debes nada pero, si quieres saber el precio de esa ropa seria como de quinientas monedas de plata. Dijo erhard.;

No es muy caro para una ropa como esta? Cuestiono goku con una ceja alzada por el precio de la ropa que le dio erhard.;

Bueno es cierto es caro pero, la ropa está hecha de hilo mágico especial que la hace muy resistente y tiene buena defensa incluso te da cierta resistencia mágica por lo cual es cara pero, vale la pena. Respondió erhard.;

Ya veo pero, estas seguro que quieres dármela no es mejor que la vendas? Pregunto dudoso goku.

Si tómalo como un regalo, aparte no es mía es de un viejo amigo que me la dio, era un aventuro pero, decidió retirarse por lo cual me dio su ropa que usaba en los combate y aparte es cierto puedo venderla para ganar dinero pero, veo que la necesitas más que yo. dijo erhard lo último lo dijo un poco serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa.;

Gracias erhard algún día te lo pagare lo prometo. Dijo goku con una sonrisa.;

No te preocupes goku ahora ve a cambiarte el tiempo es oro. Dijo erhard.;

Goku solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la habitación donde anterior mente erhard le señalo donde podía cambiarse.;

Unos minutos después.;

Goku salió te la habitación ya cambiado y se acercó a erhard.

Valla goku te queda bien deberías de verte en el espejo. Dijo erhard un poco sorprendió ya que la ropa que le dio le quedo muy bien.;

Tú crees, bueno voy a verme. Dijo goku acercándose al espejo para ver cómo se veía.;

Goku llevaba una camiseta spandex oscura, un pantalón de color oscuro con unos zapatos negros estilo kung fu con unas muñequeras de color azul rey y un cinturón estilo obi del mismo color amarrando sus pantalones y por ultimo traía un chaleco rojo.;

(nota del autor: la ropa que lleva goku puesta es la misma que goku xeno por si se preguntan cuál es la ropa. fin de la nota del autor).;

Valla tienes razón erhard me queda bien la ropa que me diste y parte es muy comoda decía goku sonriendo.

Jajá… me alegra que te guste goku supongo que vas a salir de la ciudad para matar monstros para subir de nivel y obtener algo de dinero? Pregunto erhard.;

Bueno si necesito el dinero y subir de nivel no lo veo tan impórtate pero, aun así lo hare . Respondió goku suspirando un poco.;

Ya veo, buena suerte goku dijo erhard con una pequeña sonrisa.;

Si gracias erhard no veremos después. Dijo goku para después saliera de la tienda dirigiéndose a las afuera de la ciudad.;

Cuídate goku te deseo buena suerte. Pensó erhard para después se pusiera a hacer algunos unos trabajos en su tienda.;

Afuera de la ciudad en el prado.;

Goku estaba caminando por el prado adentrándose un poco hacia el bosque este tenía una mirada seria recordando las cosas que pasaron en el castillo.;

Debería de dejar de pensar en eso lo único que voy a lograr es estresarme más de lo que ya estoy pensó goku siguió caminado pero, unos monstros globos se habían acercado a él para atacarlo.;

Goku los vio y puso una mirada molesta en los monstros vio la cara del rey y mein él fue a atacarlos para calmar un poco su rabia e ira que tenía.;

Un rato después.;

Goku se encontraba sentado alado de un árbol refugiándose de la lluvia alado suyo había un montón de pieles de monstros globo que había matado el mato alrededor de unos ciento cincuenta.

Él saiyan estaba revisando su estadísticas y vio que ya era nivel 4.

El no veía tanto cambio en su poder pero, sentía que se volvió un poco más fuerte el miro que unos monstros globos se acercaron a él para atacarlo de nuevo pero, ya estaba cansado de los monstros los mato con unas esferas de ki reventándolos para que soltaran unas cuantas pieles.;

Recogió las pieles junto con las de los otros monstros globos que recién había matado vio que la lluvia calmo y se dirigió hacia la tienda donde le podrían compran los materias de monstros que erhard le había dicho donde quedaba.;

Dentro de la ciudad

Goku se había acercado a la tienda donde le comprarían las pieles del monstro globo poniendo las pieles en el mostrador de la tienda.

Bienvenido dijo el dueño de la tienda acercándose para poner una cara algo sorprendida debido a la cantidad de pieles del monstro globo.;

Valla traer una buena cantidad de pieles globo déjame ver cuantas hay. Dijo el dueño para contar las pieles -veo que hay unas 167 pieles te las puedo comprar por diez monedas de cobre- poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a goku.;

Goku se molestó por eso y con una cara seria le dijo vi que a un cliente se las compraste dos por una moneda de cobre y me estás diciendo que ciento sesenta y siete pieles es igual a diez monedas de cobre.;

¿Eso hice? Cuestiono el dueño haciéndose el tonto veras es que esto es un negoc… no pudo terminar de hablar ya que goku lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con su mano derecha y lo jalo hacia él y con su mano izquierda apuntándole a la cara con una esfera de ki.;

Qu que vas a hacer. Dijo el dueño con miedo mirando la esfera de ki que estaba cerca de su rostro.;

Te lo voy a dejar en claro no te estoy pidiendo que me las compres de mas solo al precio normal o quieres comprobar uno de los rumores de los que hablan de mi. Dijo goku con una cara algo maliciosa.;

Ru, rumores?. Pregunto el dueño con miedo.;

Si uno de los rumores hablan de que yo destruí aquella montaña. Apunto goku hacia donde antes había una montaña completa –a decir verdad si la destruí otros dicen que es mentira otros dicen que si a decir verdad no me importa pero, si quieres podemos comprobarlo dijo goku con una sonrisa casi al estilo black goku.

La esfera de ki creció en tamaño lista para ser disparada pero, el dueño grito ¡Por favor detente te vender al precio que tú quieras pero, por favor no lo hagas! Suplico el dueño.;

Muy bien asi me gusta dijo goku para después hiciera desaparecer la esfera de ki y soltando al dueño de la tienda –solo quiero que me la compres al precio normal y si accedes a comprarme materiales frecuente mente puede que acepte vendértelos un poco más barato.;

De acuerdo lo entiendo preferiría hacerlo pero, la mercancía y el dinero no tienen la culpa dijo el dueño para despues le diera ochenta y uno monedas de cobre.;

Asegúrate de extender rumores sobre mi, di que los mercaderes que me contradicen acabaran explotando como aquella montaña dijo goku sonriendo un poco maliciosamente.;

Lo haría aunque no me lo pidieras. Dijo el dueño resignado.;

Muy bien cuento contigo. decía goku para después se retirara y pasara alado de un boticario observando por unos segundos unas plantas medicinales para después siguiera su camino.;

Un rato después.;

Ya era de noche por lo cual Goku decidió alquilar una habitación en una posada. Cuando entro el recepcionista lo miro mal pero, goku le dio una mirada mucho peor que lo asusto temblando del miedo no quería perder más tiempo así que le pidió que le diera una habitación.;

El recepcionista rápidamente le dio la habitación el saiyan le pago y entro a la habitación para recostarse en la cama y dormirse.;

Al día siguiente. Afueras de la ciudad.;

Goku decidió explorar el bosque para ver si encontraba más monstros que matar y obtener dinero pero, vio que en el pasto cerca de uno de los arboles había unas plantas que eran iguales a las que vio el día anterior en el boticario en la ciudad.;

Esa es… se acercó goku a la planta para ver si eran la mismas plantas que vio en el boticario de la ciudad las observo y vio que eran las mismas, el saiyan sonrió y decidió agarrar una para absórbela con el escudo.

El escudo la absorbió y escucho un pequeño pitido para después apareciera el árbol de habilidades del escudo mostrando que había desbloqueado tres escudos que eran escudo naranja, escudo amarillo y escudo de hoja para después apareciera un mensaje.;

Ayuda. Habilidades el uso prolongado de un arma desbloquea bonificaciones permanentes.

Parece interesante esto pero, no entiendo mucho de esto asi que si uso una de las diferente escudos que me da el arma legendaria obtendré bonificaciones?. Pensó goku un poco confundido acerca del funcionamiento de este tipo de cosas.;

Bueno supongo que después encontrare el momento para entender bien cómo funciona el escudo pero, me gustaría probar las habilidades que obtuve pero no sé cómo?. Pensaba el saiyan unos segundos después escucho un pequeño pitido y vio que apareció otro mensaje.;

Ayuda uso de habilidades, subir de nivel un arma significa que tu arma legendaria equipada actualmente cambiara de forma. Si sujetas el arma con la mano, e imaginas en que deseas que se convierta, el arma cambiara ala forma desea.;

Ya veo así que solo tengo que imaginar qué tipo de escudo quiero en el árbol de habilidades del escudo, bueno voy a intentarlo. Dijo goku para después cerrara los ojos y con su mano izquierda sujetara su ante brazo en su mano derecha casi cerca de escudo y digiera escudo de hoja.;

El escudo que estaba en la mano derecha de goku empezó a brillar para cambiar de forma ahora tenía la forma de una hoja verde.

Valla esto es genial. Dijo goku emocionado por la trasformación del escudo.;

Pero, no sabía cómo funcionaba la habilidad que tenía que decía habilidad de recolección más uno tal vez sea una habilidad que le ayude a recoger cosas?. Pues goku no sabía la verdad así que lo probo, se acercó a una de las plantan agarrándola con su mano de derecha en la cual estaba el escudo y sacándola del suelo, cuando saco la planta del suelo el escudo de hoja empezó a brillar un poco al igual que la planta y salio un mensaje.;

Recolección + 1.;

Aelo: calidad: casi excelente: hierba medicinal para el tratamiento de heridas.

Calidad casi excelente. Susurro pensativo goku cuando vio el mensaje al parecer era una habilidad que mejoraba la recolección de objetos por lo cual era una habilidad muy útil.;

Bueno supongo que cada vez entiendo un poco más de este escudo y las habilidades pero, mejor sigo recolectando esta plantas no se van a recoger solas jeje. Dijo goku para ponerse a recoger plantan medicinales por un rato.;

Un rato después. Atardecer;

Goku pasó casi toda la tarde recolectando plantas por lo cual fue a venderlas en el boticario de la ciudad para ver a cuento se las venderían.;

Dentro de la ciudad. Boticario.;

Es una planta poco usual. ¿Dónde la encontraste? Le pregunto el dueño del boticario.;

En el bosque afuera del castillo. ¿No lo sabias? Respondió goku.;

No sabía que se pudiera obtener ahí. Pensaba que eran de peor calidad.; dijo el dueño para darle una moneda de plata y cincuenta monedas de cobre.;

Gracias dijo goku retirándose de la tienda y yendo hacia un restaurante para poder comer algo pidió lo suficiente para comer a gusto cuando comía una que otra persona le preguntaba para unirse a su equipo pero, veía que no tenían buenas intenciones así que los rechazaba pero, seguían alguno que otro que insistían cosa que ya lo estaba molestando.;

Héroe del escudo, nosotros nos uniremos a tu equipo. Dijo una voz desconocía goku vio que eran tres hombres alado suyo.;

Exacto. Danos las gracias dijo uno de los hombres.;

De acuerdo revisemos el contrato. Dijo goku con una cara seria.;

Claro. Dijo uno de los hombres riéndose.;

Para empezar les pagare por el trabajo hecho lo ¿entienden?. Decía goku.;

¡No!. Dijo uno de los hombres de manera burlesca para que los otros dos hombres empezaran a reírse.;

Repartiremos lo que obtengamos de las aventuras. Yo me llevare el 40% como minimo el resto lo dividiré a discreción. Si no hacen, no recibirán nada. Dijo goku seriamente.;

¿Que? Entonces puedes quedártelo todo. Dijo uno de los hombres de manera incrédula.;

Si trabajan, les pagare, Si Trabajan, decía goku lo último recalcándolo.;

Goku y los tres hombres salieron del restaurante estaban caminando en la calles ya era de noche por lo cual no había nadie.;

¡Vamos a comprar equipo! Dijo uno de los hombres.;

El equipo cómprenlo ustedes no estoy obligado a equiparlos y hacerlos mejorar. dijo goku seriamente.;

¡Que! Se acabó. Danos tu dinero. Dijo uno de los hombres maliciosamente.;

Si hubieran empezado por ahí, no sabríamos perdido el tiempo. Dijo goku calmadamente.;

Vaya, que obediente. Dijo uno de los hombre sonriendo él iba a tocar el hombro de goku pero, fue mandado a volar de un golpe por parte de goku que lo incrusto en una de las paredes de la calle, los otros dos hombre miraron a goku sorprendido pero, fueron a atacarlo.;

Maldito muere dijo uno de los hombre sacando una daga para apuñalar a goku pero, fue inútil ya que goku se movió rápidamente y le proporciono una patada en la boca del estómago asiendo que escupa sangre con saliva mandándolo a volar para también quedara incrustado en una de las paredes.;

El otro con miedo miraba a goku y decía mons monstro el hombre. Temblaba del miedo.;

Ahora lárgate si no quieres que te mate. Dijo goku con una mirada de ultra tumba haciendo que el tipo se largara de allí.;

Realmente me gustaría tener un compañero pero, realmente puedo confiar en alguien de este mundo. Decía Goku mientras recordaba lo sucedido con mein para poner una cara de molestia en sus rostro el saiyan iba a seguir con sus pensamientos pero, fueron interrumpido por una voz desconocida.;

Pareces tener problemas. Dijo la voz desconocida.;

Goku volteo hacia atrás para ver quien le estaba hablando y vio que era un hombre con un traje elegante con un sombro negro tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro pero, era en cierto sentido macabra.;

Que quieres. Dijo goku mirándolo serio pero, vio que no tenía malas intenciones.;

Tengo una propuesta para ti. Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.;

Qué tipo de propuesta? Pregunto goku.;

Lo que tú buscas un compañero. Dijo el hombre sonriendo.;

Goku no dijo nada pero, estaba mirando fijamente al hombre con una cara seria.;

Jeje me gusta tu mirada, eres tal y como dicen los rumores. Decía el hombre.;

Así que sabes quien soy? Dijo goku.;

Por su puesto. El héroe del escudo son goku dijo el hombre mirando a goku fijamente si estas interesado, acompáñame continuo hablando el hombre para después hiciera una pequeña reverencia.;

De acuerdo vamos. Dijo goku para después lo acompañara estos iban caminado por la calle para después llegaran a una carpa de un circo grande

Por aquí. Dijo el hombre Entrando a la carpa goku también entro y vio que había un montón jaulas.;

¿Qué es esto?. Pregunto goku mirando a su alrededor sintió muchas presencias reunidas pero, casi todas tenían malas intenciones.;

Jeje ¿aún no lo ves? Esclavos. Respondió el hombre.;

¿Esclavos? Cuestiono goku.;

Si. Soy un traficante de esclavos. Dijo el hombre Extendiendo sus brazos de forma extravagante.;

¿Porque crees que quiero un esclavo?. Dijo goku algo serio.;

Porque no mienten y son incapaces de traicionar a su amo. Respondió el hombre.;

Goku miro esto algo sorprendido.;

Los esclavos están malditos. Es una maldición poderosa cuyo precio en la vida misma.; continuo hablando hombre.

¿Y bien? Pregunto el hombre a goku si quería un esclavo.;

Goku lo pensó él se iba a negar pero, la verdad se sentía un poco solo así que no estaba mal tener un poco de compañía.;

De acuerdo muéstrame algunos. dijo goku un poco serio.;

Sabía que eras un cliente potencial. Decía el hombre sonriendo. Para después siguiera caminando goku lo siguió.;

Goku observo y vio que alguno no eran humanos.;

Algunos no son humanos. Le dijo goku al hombre;

Ellos están clasificados como humanos. Dijo el hombre.;

Explícame más. De seguro oíste que no se mucho de este mundo. Dijo goku.;

Bueno los semi humanos se asemejan a los humanos, con ciertas peculiaridades la mayoría son sirvientes o hacen trabajo físico, los de aspecto más animal son teriomorfos, los usan como escoltas o en peleas por apuestas. Explico el hombre para después se detuviera en unas de las jaulas.;

Pero, todos son de la misma categoría. Dijo goku.;

Si. Se cree que los semi humanos son cercanos a los monstros, asi que les cuesta vivir en reinos gobernados por humanos por eso, son tratados como esclavos. Explico el hombre.;

Goku iba a decir algo pero, escucho una pequeña tos y se acercó a la jaula de dónde provenía esa tos la jaula estaba cubierta con una tela, el alzo con su mano la tela con la que estaba cubierta la jaula y vio a una pequeña niña que estaba en mal estado, esta tenía unas orejas de mapache dando a ver que era una semi humana pero, si uno la miraba a los ojos tenía una mirada vacía.

Fin del capítulo 1.;

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo algunas partes use la novela ligera para escribirlas una de ellas es el momento donde goku obtiene el escudo de hoja claro a mi forma la puse pero buen sin más que decir no vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3 x3 ;3


End file.
